Many studies on transformation technologies for colors and artistic effects of two-dimensional images are being made, and utility programs, such as MS Paint (Microsoft Windows), Adobe Photoshop, Corel Paint Shop Pro and the like which have various functions are being widely used.
In recent years, due to a boom in user created content (UCC), after many people move pictures taken by their own mobile phone cameras or digital cameras to their laptop computers or desktop computers, they transform images using their graphic tools such as MS Paint, Adobe Photoshop, Corel Paint Shop Pro and the like, and exhibit the images in a web environment to share their UCCs with many other people.
Meanwhile, due to distribution of wireless communication environments such as IMT-2000 and WiBro, pictures taken by mobile phone cameras or digital cameras can be immediately exhibited in a web space using wireless communication.
Accordingly, mobile devices such as mobile phones and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant)s provide various functions, for example, functions of transforming simple colors such as black and white and a sepia tone, for editing pictures.
However, mobile devices only provide simple edition functions owing to restrictions on hardware environments but cannot provide non-realistic rendering technologies such as cartoons and pen styles as in personal computers.